I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for handling arriving calls in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may observe wide fluctuations in loading. For example, network loading may be heavy during morning and evening commute times, when a natural or man-made disaster occurs, etc. During peak usage, the limited capacity of the network may be unable to handle the large volume of arriving calls. It is desirable to effectively handle arriving calls in such scenarios.